Una chica, una semana
by Terume
Summary: Darse un gusto con la otra persona... no siempre suele gustar a ambos, y suele traer consecuencias.


Una chica, una semana

Una chica de cabello oscuro hasta la cintura, ojos verdes y anteojos se miraba al espejo.

-¡Thomas Marvolo Riddle!- gritó la chica molesta.

-¿Qué es lo que...? wow- dijo el mencionado al entrar en la pieza

-¿Por qué-estoy-así?- interrogó molesta

-Porque creí que te verías sexy así- respondió mirándola

-¡Es broma!, ¡Estoy cubierta solo con una calzón negro con florcitas blancas y... las estoy tapando con mi cabello!- exclamó la chica exasperada indicando su busto al último

-Por favor, te ves muy bien así- comentó Tom -De hecho... me gusta como te vez así- agregó con voz sensual.

-¡Tú eres GAY!- exclamó molesta

-Si no te importa, prefiero el término homosexual- corrigió Tom con tono inteligente.

-¡NO ME INTERESA!, te gustan los hombres, y yo no lo soy- exclamó indignada.

-Harry, que estés en ese cuerpo no quiere decir que seas una chica- explicó Tom con tono de obviedad.

-Solo quiero que me digas... ¡COMO DIANTRES HICISTE ESTO!- gritó indicándose.

-¿Magia?- cuestionó mirándola con obviedad.

-Ya sé que es magia, lo que quiero saber es ¡qué coño se te pasó por lo que llamas cerebro al hacerme esto!- gritó la chica, que era Harry transformado, apuntando su varita a Tom con gran furia.

-Pues yooo...- Tom no sabía que contestar, solo lo hizo y ya.

-Mira, solo cállate y transfórmame en lo que era antes de esto- ordenó mientras que de la punta de su varita, chispitas verdes se hacían notar.

-Y qué si no... ¿me lanzarás un _Avada Kedabra_?, no creo que seas capaz de hacerme eso- comentó Tom divertido.

-¿Quieres apostar?- sugirió Harry con el seño fruncido, serio y con la varita a punto de disparar el hechizo.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo intentando calmar a Harry.

Con un movimiento de varita y un "_Finite_", el cuerpo de chica en el que estaba Harry, se fue transformando en su verdadero cuerpo, y el calzón se transformó en un calzoncillo negro con líneas blancas.

-Así está mejor- dijo Harry con su verdadero cuerpo y mirándose al espejo para ver que todo estuviera bien -Tom, a causa de tu "pequeño incidente"- dijo mirándolo serio y penetrante -Te dejaré en abstinencia por una semana- anunció el chico molesto.

-No puedes hacer eso- reclamó Tom mirándolo.

-Yo si puedo, la pregunta es si tú puedes, a demás, nunca te negué ocupar tus manos ¿verdad?- cuestionó el ojiverde molesto.

-Pídeme lo que sea, pero no eso Harry- pedía el mayor.

-No seas niñita, a demás es solo una semana- dijo el menor -Y por cierto, Tom... si vuelves a transformarme en chica, o en cualquier cosa sin **mi **permiso... te dejaré en abstinencia por ** un mes entero**- advirtió Harry con su cara cerca del mayor y con mirada feroz.

...A final de cuentas, Tom terminó aceptando, a demás, una semana en abstinencia no es nada, ¿verdad?, se pasa rápido y te puedes distraer con alguna otra cosa...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La semana pasó normal, y Tom pudo controlarse, aunque no quedó en un buen estado, ya que el mayor tenía una vida sexual bastante activa con el ojiverde. Y había decidido no ocupar sus manos.

En el octavo día, Harry despertó solo en la cama que compartía con Tom...

De la cocina salía olor a café y el ojiverde fue a ver como estaba el mayor...

El chico no tenía un buen aspecto, tenía el cabello alborotado, ojeras muy marcadas, sus ojos tiritaban, y su mano temblaba al levantar la taza.

-Dios, que exagerado- se dijo Harry rodando los para entrar a la cocina... -Buen día Tom- dijo sonriéndole al mayor.

-B-Buen d-día H-Harry- saludó dificultosamente el mayor.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó aguantando un poco la risa.

-S-Sí, bien, m-muy b-bien... ¿y t-t-tú?- dijo intentando sonreír.

-Excelente- respondió Harry -Oh y, gracias por prestarme tú polera- comentó mirándole.

-¿P-Por q-qué tienes mi p-polera?- cuestionó Tom.

-¿No recuerdas?, anoche decidiste acostarte a dormir antes... al rato me acosté yo, pero me di cuenta que mi pijama estaba sucia y te pregunté si me podías prestar una de tus poleras que son más grandes. Medio dormido dijiste que sí y por eso tengo puesta tu polera... ¿A poco no lo recuerdas?- explicó Harry sonriendo

-L-La verdad n-no- respondió Tom mirando al menor con su polera que le cubría hasta la mirad del muslo.

-Bueno, no me extraña, estabas muy dormido- explicó el ojiverde yendo a la pieza -Sabes, me gusta esta polera, el ocho que tiene atrás está muy lindo- comentó Harry sin mirar a Tom para ocultar su sonrisa.

El ojiverde se fue a la pieza, y al mayor se le quedó dando vueltas lo último que el menor le había dicho... hasta que se le prendió el foquito.

Como un rayo el mayor se tomó el café, y en un suspiro ya se encontraba en la pieza con Harry debajo de él, quitándole... o más bien, arrancándole, la ropa al ojiverde para profanar su cuerpo como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

Solo basta decir que... Harry quedó afónico y con dolor de garganta y trasero por una semana... yyyy le dio gracias al cielo por no haberle dado un mes de abstinencia a Tom.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>No lo sé... se me ocurrió en las vacaciones y pensé, ¿por que no? así que lo escribí, y me he animado a subirlo, denme su opinión y si se rieron de lo que escribí, me alegro porque yo también lo hice.<strong>


End file.
